Crashing Neverland
by Nox Drake
Summary: Five adventurous Demon girls set off into the unknown and land themselves in Neverland. Little do they know it is part of an ingenious plot of retrebution!
1. Faeries, Mermaids, Flying Boys, OH MY!

**WARNING: Before reading this story you must first read Crashing Wonderland for this is it's sequal!! and if you don't, you will be rather confused as to what is going on... so please read my other story first... you can find it under Alice in Wonderland... or my profile page...**

Tempest sat up rubbing her head, it hurt pretty bad considering Mitsu had fallen on it. "Where are we?" She asked seeing the lake in front of her.

"Why, your in Neverland!" A bright voice from above her called down. Tempest looked up to see a twelve year old boy staring her straight in the face. She leapt away in surprise, cursing.

"Jesus Christ! Don't get so close to people!" She shouted at him.

"I'm sorry," He said, landing on the ground next to Ayame who had just stood up. "But me and my friends were wondering where you came from." He gestured to the lake and the girls looked over curiously. There, on a large deformed rock in front of a water fall, they saw five mermaids either basking in the sun on top of the rock, or flipping their fins half way still in the water. They were staring at the party crashers with their eyebrows raised. Tempest looked over at the other girls for reassurance.

She blinked rapidly, not beleiving what she was seeing. Nox was helping Ayame up from the ground and Mitsu and Inari stood behind them, staring at the mermaids. Each one of them was about ten years younger. They were also wearing different clothing from before. Previously, they all had worn ninja clothes, tight in the right spots to make it easier for movement but not too revealing at the same time. Now they wore capri cargos with regular T-shirts. Looking down slightly, Tempest also saw that they were all bare-foot. She watched as Inari turned to Peter.

"Mermaids?" She asked, sounding sort of disapointed. The boy looked over at her, a scowl forming on his face.

"What's wrong with mermaids?" The mermaids obviously could not make out what they were saying, or they would have swam over and angrily splashed the girls until they were drenched. The boy knew this, so he glanced quickly at the mermaids to make sure they hadn't heard. "Well?" He asked when he turned back to the girls.

"Nothing's wrong with them," Inari shrugged. "I was just rather it be the evil ones that try to drown you if you get too close, those ones are so cool!" Her eyes gleemed with the thougth and the boy inched slightly away from her.

"Your and odd one, he turned to the other girls, who were smirking and giggling to themselves. The boy cleared his throut to get their attention, which worked, and introduced himself. "I'm Peter Pan!" He took off the small feathered cap on his head, which matched his green tunic and pants, and bowed dramatically. "And who would you be?" The girls introduced themselves, individually this time, and soluted sarcastically come their turn. "Well welcome to Neverland, we are pleased to meet you." Peter said. A sound of sharp tinkling bells reached the girls ears and they glanced around trying to find the source. A small light bounced its way through the air toward them. "Tink!" Peter said excitedly. "This is Tinkerbell you guys," He jutted his thumb at the light. "She's a faerie." Inari snorted.

"You mean a pixie." She muttered under her breath but Peter, not to mension Tinkerbell, heard it anyways. The bell sounds grew sharper and and more staccato like (short). The light, previously yellow, faded into a deep red.

"Uh oh," said Peter, grinning. He whispered to them from behind the back of his right hand and leaned over. "I think you made her angry." Despite his efforts, Tinkerbell heard his comment and attempted to beat those very thoughts out of his head. He swiped at her, playingfully at first, but when she persisted, he became angry as well. "Stop it Tink!" She did stop, but crossed her arms and turned her back on them, sticking her tiny nose into the air. "Leave us alone until you can get a better sense of humor!" He shouted at her and she zoomed away in a furry. On the rock out in the lake, the mermaids had heard Peter's shouting and they giggled to themselves while pointing at Tinkerbell. She spotted them and redirected her destination. Spinning down on them, they laughed harder and dove into the water. The last mermaid gave an extra splash with her fin, soaking Tinkerbell to the bone.

For a moment, she struggled to fly back up but, her wings were too weighed down by the water and she sunk down onto the rock, where she waited, still fuming, for her wings to dry. Mitsu looked after her, devastated by the turn of events for the poor faerie.

"Ohhh!" She cupped her mouth with her hands as she watched the faerie sitting on the rock alone. Below the surface of the water, the mermaids were laughing even harder now, sending air bubbles to burst at the surface. Mitsu rushed toward the water. She intended to swim out to the poor faerie and bring her back to land where the mermaids could no longer harass her.

"No, don't!" Peter shouted to her, but he was too late. She jumped into the water, resurfacing a few moments later. Making circlular motions with her arms, she swam only two feet before she felt the tug on her ankles. Something was pulling her under! It tugged her three feet below the surface before it let go. Mitsu looked down, holding her breath, to see what it was. A scaily dark blue mermaid sneered up at her. Its raiser sharp teeth gleemed from the sun's bent and faint rays. Its eyes were pure black and pupil-less and its fin had a jagged dorsil fin traling from its tailbone to its matching fin. Her hair was a dull black and floated lazily about her head. She hissed suddenly and darted away befoer Mitsu felt someone pulling her back to the surface.

Mitsu felt the tips of her toes leave the water last, but she didn't stop rising. She was a good several feet from the surface, before she was pulled to the left abit and lowered gently to the ground, where the other party crashers were waiting anxiously. She didn't see Peter, so she guessed that he had been the one who pulled her out. "Are you okay?" Ayame asked, placing her hands firmly on Mitsu's shoulders.

"I'm okay," Mitsu said, after coughing up some water. "I think I found those mermaids you were talking about, Inari."

"Those weren't mermaids," Peter said. She turned around to see him scowling at her. "Those are water nymphs. They're very dangerous, so we don't swim at this lake. Only the mermaids can because they have a special pact or something. But even then, the mermaids and nymphs attack eachother sometimes. What were you doing anyway?"

Mitsu seemed lost for words for a moment, Peter's lecture had startled her. "Um... I felt sorry for Tink... I just wanted to help." She whimpered the last frase and Tempest gave her a reassuring hug. Peter smiled, understanding Mitsu's mind set, and placed his hands heroically on his hips.

"Don't worry about Tink, she'll be fine soon. Plus this will count as her punishment for getting violent. You know," He paused thoughtfully. "It might be better for you guys if you could fly, like me!" Peter spun into the air with ease.

"Pfff!" Nox flicked her wrist lazily. "I can do that." Black wings sprouted from her back (she's a dragon remeber!) and wirled into the air, sending the other girls souring backwards from the force.

"I think you should learn Peter's way!" Ayame called up to her. The others agreed and she landed in the middle of them, folding her wings back. They dissapeared without anytrace of being there and Peter landed next to her, a smile widening across his mouth.

"So?" He said to Nox.

"All right fine!" She gave in regretfully. "How do you fly... Peter?" Peter's grin grew even wider.

"First," he said, holding up his index finger. "I want you to meet the lost boys." The girls looked at eachother.

"Lead the way." Ayame nodded when they looked back.

Peter led the girls deep into the forest which had been hidden behind the waterfall. "Gah! More trees!" Ayame muttered to herself. She shoved her hands into her pockets bitterly. Something rattled and her hand hit something hard. She groped it and tugged it out. In her hand sat a small box. It was pink and yellow, reminding her much of Wonderland. Lifting the lid, she peered inside to find eleven cookies, half big, half smaller.

"What's that?" Mitsu asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"Looks like someone sent us a souvenir." Ayame said, holding the box out so she could see the contents better.

"Cookies? They look like the ones Alice ate." Mitsu said, the others heard her and stopped to look. Peter stopped aswell and peeked over Inari's shoulder.

"Where did you get those?" Nox asked.

"I just found them in my pocket." Ayame shrugged.

"There just cookies," Peter said. "What's the big deal?" He leaned around Inari and plucked one from the pile.

"No!" Mitsu shouted. She made to grab the cookie from Peter but knocked the box from Ayame's hands. Peter held the cookie out of her reach and stepped back away from the group. He popped teh small cookie into his mouth, chewed dramatically, and swollowed. The girls stared at him, the box lay forgotten on the ground, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did. They stood there for no less than five minutes before Nox broke the silence. "Maybe there not the kind Alice ate." Peter looked back at them confused and waiting for an explanation.

"No, I think they just don't work on him cause he's never been to that world." Mitsu said thoughtfully.

"Ya know, I think she's right." Inari said, sounding astonished.

"Why is that such a surprise?!" Mitsu asked, quite aghast.

"Well, you usually aren't." Inari said softly. Mitsu gaped at her angrily.

"That's horrible!" She shouted. "You don't say those kinds of things to people!"

"I'm sorry!" Inari said. Quickly, she dashed behind Nox.

"Hey what?" Nox tried to move out of the way but Inari stopped her. "Don't pull me into this!"

Behind them, Peter was getting Ancy and wanted to know exactly what was going on. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but this sounded interesting.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" He shouted. The girls then spent the next few minutes trying to explain to him what had happened but he didn't seem to get the idea of other worlds.

Not long after that, Peter continued down the path they had been following. He had given up on trying to comprehend the crazy story of a world with talking cats and evil queens and undead girls in white aprons. Personally, if he ever saw a girl get shot and then stand back up again without so much as a stumble, he would a' booked it out of there at top speed.

Soon he stopped in a circle of particularly thick trees with person shaped holes cut into them. "Home sweet Home." Peter said, placing his hands on his hips and letting out a relaxed sigh. He took a deep breath and cupped his hands to his mouth. "BOYS!" He shouted to no one in particular. "COME OUT, WE HAVE GUESTS!" There was a russle in the trees and six boys, around the same age as Peter, dropped to the ground.

"REMOVE YOUR HATS MEN!!" Peter shouted. The boys followed orders and brought their homemade hats to their hearts. "KNEEL!" The boys did as they were told, and Peter introduced each one individually. "Tootles." "Curly." "Nibs." "Slightly." "And the twins." Peter slammed his hands on the back of the two identical boys. "RISE!" He called and the boys did so. "Right," Peter now spoke in a normal voice and the boys relaxed, smiling as if it were all a game.

"The first thing about flying is..." Peter began turning back to the girls. "...to think of a happy thought. Go ahead, think of one," The girls grinned at eachother, showing off their pearly whites. "I have a feeling you all have one," The girls nodded. The sound of soft tinkling bells reached the girl's ears for the second time that day. "Oh Tink!" Peter exclaimed. "Just in time!" He spead up off the ground towards a glinting light above them. In a spontaneous flash of light and angry bells, Peter flipped in the air several times before slamming into a tree and floating airily to the ground. "That hurt Tink," He pouted after picking himself up, now carrying Tinkerbell in both hands. Her light created small rays poking between his fingers. More angry bells sounded as he walked toward the girls still holding Tink captive.

"What was that about?" Inari asked, her right brow raised.

"You'll see," Peter lifted effortlessly from the ground and rose slowly until he was directly above the five demon girls. With slight difficulty, Peter raised Tinkerbell, still clutched in his fists, above his own head and then brought her down, releasing her at the last second in a full tomahawk chop. Sparkly dust flew everywhere, engulfing the girls in a cloud. Tinkerbell wizzed away into a giant tree the girls hadn't noticed before. "Now think of your happy thought!" Peter shouted excitedly. The girls thought and they thought hard. Mitsu was even squinching her face together in extreme concentration. After a few moments, their feet left the ground.


	2. Pirates and Pajamas

After their magical flight over the island, the girls landed softly a few feet away from the lost boys. Slightly and Nibs had gone to look for food leaving the twins, Tootles, and Curly. Peter had been flying with them, pointing out the different areas where the pirates, Indians, and animals lived. At the mention of Pirates, Nox had gotten particularly excited and almost flew off in that direction before a connon ball had wizzed past her left ear. off in the distance, the sun began to sink slowly below the horizon casting a red glow across the sky. "We should find shelter soon," Tempest adviced when her small feet found firm ground again.

"Well, we would let you stay with us..." Peter mused. "But I don't think we have enough room in our den," Mitsu looked up into the canopy of trees.

"We could build a tree house," She suggested.

"That will take at least a day to build," Nox pointed out. "And we don't have that time, the sun will set in less than an hour,"

"Don't worry," Curly spoke up. "We can build it for you, it won't take very long," He smiled reasuringling at them and Peter nodded.

"If we all work together we can get your house built in half an hour," Peter flew up to inspect the trees. "This one looks good," He pointed at a rather large tree with a limb jutting out of it's side. "We can start now, we just have to find some wood and the spare nails we keep in the den," Peter shoed Curly off to find the nails and everyone else set off to find wood. Sometime during the frenzy of climbing up the tree, placing wooden planks down and nailing them together with the hilts of daggers used as hammers, Slightly and Nibs returned holding arm fulls of fruit. They hung their fruit in a large net already well stocked with all sorts of food that was used to keep animals and what not from stealing it.Finally with still twenty minutes before full darkness, the girls' tree house was errected and stirdy and ready to live in. Individually, the girls climbed up a retractable rope ladder and throw a hidden door in the center of the tree house floor. The finished treehouse circled al the way around the tree's trunk and was connnected by a bridge to a five smaller similar tree houses built around a circle of trees surrounding the main one.

Inari woke first the next morning. She stretched and yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm hungry," She murmured to herself. She looked around her tree house, which ahd been furnished with chairs grown from roots and hamocks made from entwined leaves. "The trap door should be around here somewhere," Inari began to stumble across her room. Her eyes staring around the floor, looking for the trap door handle. Clunk! "Owe!" Inari hopped on her left foot, while nursing her right foot. She had just kicked the heavy wooden handle by accident and now her foot was thrubbing painfully. Grumbling angrily, Inari knelt on the floor a few inches from the handle in order to give the door room to open. Giving another grunt of pain as her foot pressed against the floor, she lifted the door to reveal the dirt floor of the forest far below. Inari let go of the handle and the door thudded against the wood floor. Leaning dangerously over the edge, Inari began to feel around the bottom side of her tree house. She was looking for a rope ladder. After all, how else was she supposed to get down? Her finger tips touched nothing as they raced across the boards searching. Finally, Inari poked her head out of the opening. Her wolf ears drooped from the pull of gravity and she had to keep her left hand clentched to the edge of the door frame for support. SHe turned her head left and right, but there was no rope ladder to speak of. "How did I get up here then?" Inari asked herself. Thinking hard, she remebered yesterday's events and the fact that with the help of Peter, she and her friends could now fly. "Oh, yeah, that's right," Inari nodded. She started pushing her self back up with her left arm, intending to lower herself feet first. Suddenly there was a high pitched screach behind her and she felt the impact of a small body slam against hers. Both bodies dropped toward the ground, rapidly losing altitude. Inari screamed as loud as she could. The sound echoed through the forest, waking her friends from their own slumbers. WIthout warning, there was a sharp jerk behind her navel and her descent to the ground stopped. After a moment of confusion, Inari understood what was happening and slowly lowered herslef and her passenger to the ground.

"What was that?" Mitsu called down from her tree. Her face was framed by the square hole where her trap door was a few moments ago.

"Nothing, just me!" Inari called abck up. Her three other friends peered down at her questioningly.

"Inari!" Mitsu screamed before she lightly, yet quickly floated to the ground. "You have a Tumer on your back!"

"What?" Inari wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes incredulously. She peered over her back just in time to whitness a long fluffy tail scamper down her back. "It's a squirell, Mitsu," Inari said.

"Oh, well, one can be mistaken form a distance," Mitsu said, clearly embarassed.

"You just forgot to put your eye contacts in this morning," Inari said. Mitsu nodded.

"Hey, I'm hungry, how bout you guys?" Ayame said, rubbing her hands together.

"The lost boys had a net where they kept all their food didn't they?" Tempest asked peering up through the trees, searching for said net.

"There it is!" Mitsu scampered below a low hanging net filled with fruits and vegetables. She flew directly above it, looking for the opening. "Aha," reaching her hand inside, she grasped a large purple mellon. It was soft and fuzzy to the touch and if you were to shake it near your ear, you would have heard the satisfactorial sound of juice. "Here's something!" Mitsu threw the mellon down and Nox caught it with a grunt.

"What is it?" Nox asked, rolled it around in her hands for a better inspection.

"Can't you pick a normal fruit?" Inari called up.

"Hang on, here's something else!" Mitsu tossed down an overly large mango, which was caught by Ayame.

"Oh, I love mangos!" Nox exclaimed.

"That's not a Mango," Inari said, taking the fruit from Ayame and looking closely at it.

"Yes it is!" Mitsu called down defensively. "It smells just like one!"

"No, sorry Mitsu, But _this_," Inari tossed the fruit up lightly and caught it again. "Is a tumer,"

"Oh shut up!" Mitsu called down with a smile. She picked out three more fruits and floated down to join the rest of the group. They ate excitedly, at first only nibbling lightly on their fruits.

"We should go exploring," Nox stated matter of factly.

"Ok, where do you want to go first?" Tempest asked, peeling apart the rest of the purple fruit.

"I saw a big black castle off in the distance when we were walking here," Mitsu suggested through a mouthful of green juice.

"That would be the Black Castle," Peter said, pushing aside a fern as he entered the clearing.

"Very creative name," Ayame smirked.

"Hey, I didn't name it, the Indians did," Peter said casually leaning against a lick trunked tree.

"Indians! There are Indians here?" Mitsu asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, they live that way," Peter pointed to the east where the girls could just make out wispy grey threads of smoke. "And the black castle is that way," Peter pointed again, this time north east.

"We should go Mitsu! First the Castle and then to visit the Indians!" Nox exclaimed jumping up and grabbing Mitsu's wrist.

"Hey, I wanna go," Ayame scrambled to her feet and raced after them. Tempest sighed deeply and shook her head.

"We should go explore the mountains," Her eyes twinkled brightly with excitement and Inari nodded. They both clambered up to a standing position and flew away.

"Great, now I'm left here, alone, with no girls to fawn over me," Peter said hanging his head. "Oh, well, I suppose it is time to visit the mermaids," Peter lifted his head again and began to saunter off towards the lake.

Ayame, Nox, and Mitsu landed on the balcony of a large black stoned castle off the coast. The dark waves of the sea splashed menacingly against the side of the castle far below. Inside was a cavernous hall which was once beautifuly adorned with flags and tapestries but which was now in ruins. There was a staircase, which, instead of ending on a platform, spiraled down through the water. This told the girls that the was once much bigger but was now half under water and home to dark under water creatures. In the center was a large rock, where there were chains clinging to it's wet surface. The chains were, notsurprisingly, attached to an old skeleton grinning a toothless grin in the girl's direction. Farther up the staircase, jutting from the curved wall, was a large stone hand. It was big enough to hold all three girls and keep them unseem from any visitors.

"Hello!" Ayame shouted at the top of her lungs. The sound echoed back to them in a wave, sending a few stone peices crashing down near them. A particularly large peice of stone broke free from the ceiling and hit where the large hand connected with the wall. An earth shattering crack sounded and the wall that was hit broke away.

"Nice one Ayame!" Nox marveled. After she was sure no more rocks would come down on her head, she flew up to the opening and peered inside. "Hey guys! Look at this!" Without waiting for the other two, Nox hopped inside the wall, which opened into a room. There was a loud jingling sound and Nox let out a woop. Ayame and Mitsu looked at eachother and flew up together towards the opening. Inside was a narrow, high ceilinged room filled half way with glorious jewels, crowns, gold, armor, and chests most likely holding even more of these items.

"Wow!" Mitsu exclaimed as she landed with a jingle hear a particulalry large wooden chest. It was kept closed with a large golden lock with a rusty key hole. SHe nelt down beside it and rattled the lock firmly. She looked up, hoping to see somekind of clue as to where the key was. It was staring her right in the face. A skeleton of a groan man sat, holding a sword and wearing the finest jewelry in the room. On top of his faded white skull, sat a large heavy gold crown. It was tilted slightly to the side, about ready to fall off. Around his bare neck and tangled with his ribs hung a large gold key. Mitsu crawled over to the skeleton and removed the key with a small dagger laying off to the side. She crawled back to the chest and stuck the key inside with impatient care. It turned and the lock clicked and snapped open. Mitsu pulled it off and lifted the lid. Inside were more jewels and gold coins. Some where strung together on necklaces, others were bits and peices of larger, broken jewels. In the right hand cornor, sticking out of the gold and jewels, was a long gold stick. It was intrecatly carved with strange designs and seemed to glow with it's own light. She pulled it out gingerly and began to roll it back and forth in her hands. A thiught popped into her head. "Is it a magic wand?" She asked herself. She gave it an experimental wave, but nothing happened. "I guess not," She thought. "Oh, well, it's pretty," And with that, she stuck the strange stick into her pants pocket and stood up to investingate the rest of the treasure.

Nox had managed to find a cornor filled with shiny swords and sheilds, spears, and maces. She found a particular one. It was slightly curves with a black hilt shaped like a dragon and red jems stuck where it's eyes were. She pulled it up and staggered slightly from the unexpected weight. "Wow," She grunted to herself. There was a click and clang as the sword broke in half, the long way, down the middle. Nox still held one half while the other dropped to the gold peices laying all around the floor. She picked up the other half and inpected them carefully. They were twin blades, made to look like one sword. This was a trick used for both lighter travel, or an advantage over an opponent. Guessing from the looks of this place, and the way the treasure had been hidden, the king, lord, or what ever he was, had lots of opponents just waiting to get him.

Ayame gazed around at the glittering treasure. No one else knew about this place! It was all theirs for the taking. She staggered up a particularly steep hill of gold. Resting at the top, she stared around her, Nox had found a sword and was now fighting off invisible enemies. Mitsu was waving around some kind of gold stick, maybe a wand. Ayame tried to lean forward for a closer look. Her foot slipped and she off balanced herself, sliding down the steep hill face first making the gold beneath her clink brightly. Her nose skidded to a halt two centimeters before a large red ruby. Ayame lifted herself up with her forarms and stared down at the ruby. As she could now see, it was framed with a golden pheonix and was knotted a leather cord. Ayame picked it up and the pheonix seemed to wink at her in the torch light. She blinked in surprise and experimentaly tipped the amulet this way and that trying to copy the effect. Nothing happened.

"GET DOWN HERE!!" There was a shout from outside the treasure room and the three girls jumped making the clinking noise of gold. It sounded almost like it was laughing at them.

"What was that?" A different voice this time said in a whisper that echoed through the chamber.

"Shhh," The first voice quieted the second one and the chamber fell silent. As lightly as she could, Nox, while still holding her twin blades, rose from the gold strewn floor and approached the gaping hole in the wall. Mitsu and Ayame followed her example and they all peered, as one, over the edge of the hole in the wall.

Far down below, were three men in a paddle boat. One wore a long red coat adorned with gold buttons and sported a large red hat accumpanied by a large pink feather. In place of his right hand was menicing looking gold hook. It gleamed in the sunlight as he twisted it back and forth with his left hand. The other two men were much less important looking. They wore ripped clothing, no shoes and hat that looked more like an over grown sock. Each one held a pair of paddles in their hands and were gazing around the chamber as if waiting for a ghost to pop out and shout "boo".

Nox leaned in close to Mitsu and Ayame and whispered; "Pirates". The sound of her "s" echoed from wall to wall, making the two men with the paddles jump. The boat then rocked and the man in red teatered precariously over the edge.


End file.
